


The Music In Them

by Candeecake



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: He watched her conduct the melody around them. When he heard the song, he could see the neighborhood dancing.A very very short piece about Zoey sharing her powers with Max.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Music In Them

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short piece I thought of.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

“Hold my hand. I think I can make you see what I see,” Zoey said, holding out her hand. Max stared at her as he took a deep breath. He grabbed her hand tight, looking forward. She squeezed his hand back. Taking a shaky breath, Zoey focused on finding music. They faced the street with an abundance of people. The street swarmed with people living their lives. Max glanced at Zoey, attempting to piece together a song.

She found a faint beat of a song starts. Her mind found the chords and notes. She directed the chords and notes to a louder volume. Zoey stretched the strands of music into Max’s ears. San Francisco started to sing a song full of different voices. Zoey opened her eyes, seeing dances. She took another breath, gazing at Max.

Max widened his eyes, seeing the streets dance and sing. The music was full of emotion and colors. He could feel Zoey painting a shared melody between them. He tightened his grip on her hand, the music grew louder. Max stared at Zoey. She smiled, listening to the song. Zoey pulled him along as they ran into the sea of musical numbers. They ran in the middle of the square. She grinned at him as he did the same. 

She put their hands on their hips and shoulders. Zoey twirled Max around, leading him in a dance. They laughed heartily, swinging to the beat. Max giggled at a businessman breakdancing. Zoey joined in, watching the man slam his briefcase to the concrete. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sensed that the song was ending, so she pulled Max back to the bench. He reluctantly followed, staring back at the musical number.  Zoey tripped on the uneven pavement, tumbling down. Max caught her, their lips barely touching. She burst out laughing again, drunk with happiness. Max laughed as well, she stared at him. Zoey pressed her lips to his. Shushing his laughter with her kiss, he kissed her back. Zoey broke their kiss, smiling at him. Max’s cheeks went red, gazing back at her.

“That was amazing,” Max confessed, the musical number still stuck in his head. She chuckled, staring at the floor. “Anytime, you want to-”

“I would love to-it’s just..” Zoey bit her lip, peering back at him.

“What?” Max asked, cupping her face. He stroked her cheeks, giving a small grin to her. She sighed, holding his hands.

“It’s not always like that. Sometimes it’s awful and sad. And sometimes I don’t know how to handle it,” Zoey said softly.

“Well first off, sometimes people need to sing sad songs and cry. And second, you’re not supposed to know how to handle it. And third, there’s no shame in asking for help.” 

“I know that. I’m glad you got to see what I see.” Zoey gave a wide smile to him, tracing his fingers on her cheek. 

“And one day, you will see what I see-”

“What? That I am extraordinary? You’ve used-”

“And it’s true. One day you’ll see it yourself,” Max beamed, kissing her on the forehead. Zoey melted slightly before he held her hand and they started walking. His grip was tighter on her palm. She squeezed back, giving a half-smile to him.

“You hungry?”

“Always.” They walked down the street, under the afternoon sun. Zoey and Max swung hands, talking. As in tune as they had ever been. For the music wasn’t just in her. It was in both of them. 


End file.
